Drawing FIGS. 1 and 2 (at solid lines) are side elevational and front elevational views, respectively, of a conventional retailing display bracket "B" comprising an elongate arm portion 200 having its rearward aft-end 201 attached to the upright lower-length 102 of the bracket laminar anchor portion 100. Arm 200, which extends rigidly forwardly and downwardly from anchor lower-length 102, has a forward free-end 202. Arm topside 203 is provided with a plurality of spaced knobs 204 that can serve to separate garment hangers (not shown). Laminar anchor 100 has an upper-end 105 and a lower-end 101, and has a pair of linearly generated and substantially parallel surfaces respectively extending between said ends 101 and 105 i.e. frontal-surface 100F and rear-surface 100R. Anchor 100 has an upright upper-length 104 that is rearwardly offset from said lower-length 102 by virtue of substantially horizontal web-length 103. Accordingly, such anchors (100) are aptly termed "single-offset-anchors".
The phantom lines of FIGS. 1 and 2 refer to side elevational and front elevational views, respectively, of upright wall paneling "P" having an upright planar surface "PF" and a plurality of vertically spaced T-shaped slots "T" intersecting surface "PF" at "TF". Brackets "B" can be installed to paneling "P" by inserting anchor upper-length 104 into a slot "T" whereby anchor lower-length 102 is rearwardly abuttable against paneling frontal surface "PF". Accordingly, by virtue of the paneling underlying support for anchor web-length. 103 and the weighty bracket arm 200, anchor lengths 102 and 104 are urged in opposite angular direction, and bracket "B" is self-secured to paneling "P" i.e. without using separate mechanical fasteners.
For aesthetic and other reasons, retailers are preferring to replace their T-slotted paneling "P" with latticed paneling "L" alluded to in FIG. 3. However, because of the circular cross-sectional shape for the paneling horizontal bars "LA", and the generous vertical spacing "LV" between bars "LA", retailers cannot employ their single-offset-anchor brackets ("B") with the increasingly popular latticed paneling ("L").